1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a position detection apparatus which carries out position detection based on capacitance.
2. Description of the Related Art
A position detection apparatus is conventionally known wherein an inputting unit including a first detector utilizing capacitance and a second detector utilizing electromagnetic induction disposed in a superposed relationship with each other is fitted in an opening of a case. A position detection apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-162538 (pages 4 to 8 and FIGS. 1 to 11) (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). In the position detection apparatus of the type described, the first detector detects the position pointed to using the human body such as a finger. Meanwhile, the second detector detects the position pointed to using a position pointer of the pen type in which a resonance circuit formed from a coil and a capacitor is built in.